


[ XXX | C R E E N Y ]

by 6TheGodOfShipping9



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6TheGodOfShipping9/pseuds/6TheGodOfShipping9
Summary: Spicier then that damn tuna roll you keep shoving up your ass.





	[ XXX | C R E E N Y ]

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this, suck up your all bullshit and go stand in the corner. The trash can ins't any where near me. Thanks for reading, or something gay like that. Okay bye.

n njnjnjnjnj

I'm actually working on the story, on a different tab. This is just an base.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit thanks my guy ;)


End file.
